Save You Everyday
by ChiaMarie23
Summary: David Archuleta is a singing sensation. Sara Keely is your average teenager… or so everyone believes. Everyone except for David, that is. The question is, can he save her before it's too late? (WARNING: MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME READERS! USE CAUTION!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note(s): WARNING: This fiction may be triggering to some in one way or another. Discretion is advised. I OWN NOTHING! Except for my original character. (:

Sixteen year old Sara Keely sat on her computer, her desk a mess from her sketches, drawing pencils and other supplies all over her desk. She was drawing what looked like a stop light, but the top, middle and bottom lights weren't the normal red, green and yellow. Instead, they were all red. She had a gray outline drawn around the stop light, almost like it was shadowed. After the gray, the rest of the paper was black. She had been sitting at her computer for at least an hour now, no one sending her messages on Yahoo Instant Messenger, and only two people were viewing her web cam. Wait a minute, _two?_ Her bright blue eyes perked up from her sketch pad, brushing her brown hair out of her face. She stared at the second name on the list. _Darchie90_ was the name she'd read. The first one, _BabyBrownEyes_, was her best friend Elizabeth's screen name, so she wasn't worried about it. Besides, Lizard Butt, as she liked to call her, was always looking at her web cam for one reason or another. She shrugged, realizing she really didn't care who was looking at her page, and went back to working on drawing her stop light. At the bottom of it, she wrote "Always Time For Goodbyes". In the middle of writing, she heard the sound of a new message coming up from someone on her messenger. It was _Darchie90_.

_Darchie90_ Hi

She stared at the message for a minute.

"What the fuck?" She asked out loud. She finally typed two letters and hit enter, then went back to her drawing.

_BlueEyedDeath16_ hi  
_Darchie90_ How are you? You look kinda pissed to be honest.

"No shit, Sherlock." She spoke out loud before setting her sketch off to the side and typing something nicer.

_BlueEyedDeath16_ Just having a bad day… You?  
_Darchie90_ Not bad, could be better but could be worse. Whatcha drawing?

She picked it up and held it up to the web cam for him to see.

_Darchie90_ Oh. Mind if I ask why you're having a bad day?

She sighed and placed her wireless keyboard in her lap, typing.

_BlueEyedDeath16_ People at school are assholes.  
_Darchie90_ What'd they do?

She smiled slightly, happy that someone showed even a remotely close emotion towards caring.

_Darchie90_ You smiled. (:

She smiled again and typed.

_BlueEyedDeath16_ Do I know you? And yes, I don't usually do that very often.  
_Darchie90_ No, you don't really. And yes, I've noticed. I've seen your web cam just about every day this week.

She raised an eyebrow, smiling a little and typing a response.

_BlueEyedDeath16_ And you're only just now saying hi why?  
_Darchie90_ I was scared. You're beautiful and if you saw my photo, I honestly don't think you'd like me very much. I'm not very good looking.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Looks don't matter, it's the personality that matters.  
_Darchie90_ Not many people think like that.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Most people don't, but I do.  
_Darchie90_ So you go to school… don't you have homework to do? I saw you working on what looked like math homework yesterday. You looked pretty confused by it.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Because I was. And no, I finished all my work in class today. I usually finish my work in class on a daily basis, but yesterday some jackasses got us in a lot of trouble, so we had extra homework.  
_Darchie90_ Then what happened today?

Sara sighed and started typing.

_BlueEyedDeath16_ My ex was annoying me and talking shit. I wanted to hit him but I didn't wanna deal with the repercussions.  
_Darchie90_ Smart choice. What did he do? If you don't mind my asking…  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ You're fine. It's no big deal. He was just being a jackass. I was minding my own business at lunch today when he walked up to me and intentionally started shit with me just to make me mad.  
_Darchie90_ That's mighty white of him.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ What?  
_Darchie90_ It's my sarcasm for "Well that was nice of him". Lol  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Oh! Lol I'm slow today.  
_Darchie90_ No worries. (: So, why do you draw so much? You've drawn something new every day this week.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ It keeps me sane. Nothing like living in a plastic world where no one gives a damn about you….  
_Darchie90_ I know how you feel.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ No offense but I doubt it.  
_Darchie90_ No, really I do. And none taken.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ How so?  
_Darchie90_ Because I'm a musician.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ ROTF! Everyone must love you, how does that make you know how I feel?  
_Darchie90_ Because not everyone loves me. There are people who criticize my music, my judgments on things and even my aspect on life.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Really?  
_Darchie90_ Yeah. It really sucks sometimes.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Aw.  
_Darchie90_ It happens though, just gotta keep your head up.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yeah, I know what you mean… but sometimes it's not always that simple.  
_Darchie90_ What do you mean?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ It's too soon to explain if we're going to be friends and get to know one another… and if not I'm not going to tell you at all because I only tell people I can trust what I'm referring to… and that's a very short list!  
_Darchie90_ Okay, how about we start off like this… Hi. I'm David.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Hi David. I'm Sara.  
_Darchie90_ It's nice to meet you Sara.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ It's nice to meet you too, David.  
_Darchie90_ So, what are some of your hobbies? I want to get to know you.

She smiled again and went to type something but stopped when he had said something again.

_Darchie90_ You smiled again. (:  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yes, yes I did. You have the ability to make me smile really easily, and I don't understand that since I don't even know what you look like or anything.  
_Darchie90_ Well, I would show you a photo, but I'm a very popular musician, and you might not believe me.

She smiled when she typed Archie's name into the conversation and then she hit enter.

_BlueEyedDeath16_ Lol! Seriously? I've met David Archuleta for goodness sake! I'd be willing to believe a lot. (:  
_Darchie90_ You've met him? You smiled again by the way.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yeah, why? I know, it's his fault.  
_Darchie90_ Just curious. Why's it his fault?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Because I really like him. We're the same age, him and I.  
_Darchie90_ 16?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yeah. But he's a month older than me.  
_Darchie90_ Your birthday's January 28th?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yep. Same as Nick Carter's.  
_Darchie90_ Backstreet Boy fan?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yup. Lol. Anyway… why'd you ask?  
_Darchie90_ I was just curious. Mine happens to be December 28th, so it's a month before yours too.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Lol! That's crazy. You and David share a birthday. What year?  
_Darchie90_ '90

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in surprise.

_BlueEyedDeath16_ You're kidding!  
_Darchie90_ You look surprised?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ But happy.  
_Darchie90_ Well, yeah, obviously. Lol.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ I'm just shocked, you two share an exact birth date! Same year and all!  
_Darchie90_ Yeah, it's funny isn't it?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yeah. So, are you gonna show me a pic of you or what? Lol.  
_Darchie90_ You want to see a pic? Seriously? I'm not that good looking.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ I don't care, boy! Show me! Lol  
_Darchie90_ Lol. Okay.

She watches as he opens 'photo sharing' and she hits 'accept' to open it on her end too. He shows her a photo of him in a pair of plaid pajama pants wearing no shirt. She looks at his face and sees exactly who he is.

"Oh. My. God." She's simply amazed by the fact that for the last few minutes she has been talking to David James Archuleta.

_Darchie90_ Didn't scare you away, did I?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Absolutely not. I'm just… well… amazed.  
_Darchie90_ I think the correct term is 'starstruck', isn't it? Lol.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yeah, you'd be right. Lol.  
_Darchie90_ I figured..  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Damn… seriously? David Archuleta?  
_Darchie90_ Do I have to get my web cam up for you? Lol  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Oh God, I'd probably go crazy!  
_Darchie90_ Lol. Let me turn it on and get it running.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Okay.

She sits there, waiting for him to get the cam set up so she can see him and then she sees a little box pop up. It reads:

_Darchie90 has invited you to view his web cam. Would you like to accept, reject or ignore?_

She clicks accept and soon enough, she sees her idol, and crush, David James Archuleta.

"Oh my fucking gosh…" She's speechless.

_Darchie90_ Still there?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yep, I'm here. Wow. You… you..  
_Darchie90_ Lol. Yeah, I know.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ I- I don't know what to say.  
_Darchie90_ C'mon, I'm just as much of a person as you are. (:  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yes, I know… it's just other stuff… you know?  
_Darchie90_ I understand. By the way, you're blushing.

She grinned, giggled and replied.

_BlueEyedDeath16_ I know, it's your fault. Damn you! Lol  
_Darchie90_ Lol. You're cute when you blush.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Wow, David Archuleta just called me cute! I should flail, faint and swoon like a fan girl! Lol just kidding.  
_Darchie90_ Lol! See, you even have a good sense of humor.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ I can't help it… when you have a cheerleader for a best friend, you kinda have to.  
_Darchie90_ That's pretty cool.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yeah, she just wouldn't leave me alone the first day of Kindergarten, so now we're attached at the hip.  
_Darchie90_ Except for today.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yeah, she's out with her boyfriend today.  
_Darchie90_ Oh.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yup. They invited me to go, but I don't like being the third wheel.  
_Darchie90_ Yeah, I understand. Maybe you won't have to be.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Meaning?  
_Darchie90_ Well, maybe you'll find someone so then you won't have to be the third wheel. Instead, it could be a double date.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yeah, but who would wanna date me?  
_Darchie90_ You never know, Sara. People find love in the oddest people.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Gee, thanks. Lol.  
_Darchie90_ :P  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ You're pretty cute for a 16 year old, you know.  
_Darchie90_ Yeah, well. It's the Idol in me I guess… LOL! Just kidding.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ ROFL! You're a dork, David.  
_Darchie90_ Yes, but you're the one who likes me.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ You saying you don't like yourself?  
_Darchie90_ Lol I never said that… I'm just saying that you're the one who likes me.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Ah.  
_Darchie90_ Why? Do you know very many people who don't like themselves?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Well, not really. Just one.  
_Darchie90_ Oh?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yeah.  
_Darchie90_ Mind if I ask who?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ It's one of those things I don't talk to people about unless I can trust them.  
_Darchie90_ Sara, c'mon. You're talking to me here. You know me better than I know you. And you also should know I'm very good at secret keeping and I'm very good at being a friend.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ True. Alright, fine. It's me.  
_Darchie90_ It's you as in you're the person who doesn't like themselves that you were talking about?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Yeah.  
_Darchie90_ Why?  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ I've been through a lot.  
_Darchie90_ Well… if you'd like I could meet you at the park or something. I really would like to get to know you, Sara.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Really? Why would you wanna get to know me? I'm boring.  
_Darchie90_ Because I don't think you're boring. You're funny, sweet, you're talented, you don't seem to care what others think except for those who care about you… and most of all you're beautiful. (:  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Awl. David that was sweet.  
_Darchie90_ Does that mean it gets me a chance to hang out with a very beautiful girl? (: Lol  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Alright! Alright, just let me change clothes. Wait a minute, you didn't tell me you were in town!  
_Darchie90_ Oh yeah. Hey Sara, I'm in town. (;  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Funny David, real funny. :P  
_Darchie90_ Lol. You're pretty cute ya know.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ So are you.  
_Darchie90_ Alright well hurry up and get ready. I'll see you up there.  
_BlueEyedDeath16_ Alright. See you there!  
_Darchie90 has signed off_

Sara got offline, put her shirt over her web cam and changed her shirt. She put on a purple tank top, her black low-cut shirt that showed her tank top and grabbed her purple sweater. Putting on her sweater, she then put on her jacket, which was black. She had layers of nothing but black and purple. Her jacked was black, her sweater (zip up sweater) was purple, and her shirt and tank top. She grabbed her house key from off the table and walked out the door, locking it. It was a cold February day here in Garden City, Michigan. Sara got down the street and up to the park when she realized she had no idea where to meet David at specifically. She then got a text message.

_Where you at?_ She saw the text and replied.

_Who is this?_

_It's David, silly._ It was David. It made sense and she replied.

_I'm over by the play ground_

_Oh! I'm sitting under the pavilion over there_ She looked over at the pavilion and saw someone sitting under it. She smiled and replied.

_I see you_ She started walking over to him. As she got closer, she saw him smile and wave. She waved back, smiling.

_I see you too! :P_ She giggled as she got closer. When she got to him, she became shy.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hi Sara." David replied.

"Well at least now we can see one another in person." She said. It was the only thing she could think of and she felt stupid. Her feeling stupid quickly faded when she heard David chuckle at what she had said.

"True." He smiled at her. "So, would you like to go for a walk?" He asked her.

"Can we just sit on the swings over there?" She asked. "It's my favorite spot up here." She added with a huge grin. She was out at the park with David-freakin'-Archuleta! This was just SO awesome!

"Sure." He smiled and walked with her over to the swings. They sat down beside one another and she started swaying back and forth a little, going forward and backward. She was the first to break the silence.

"So how did you get my number?" She asked him curiously. She was happy that he had gotten it and that he had texted her, it just made her curious.

"Well, I have been watching your web cam all week, and I have been following your status changes as well…" He paused.

"So the day I posted it you saved it into your phone?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled.

"With the intention to talk to me when you got the courage to do so?" She asked. He nodded and smiled at her. She giggled and smiled at him. "That's really sweet." She told him.

"Well then I guess you could call me the sweet guy." He heard come out of his mouth before he could stop it. "And that definitely didn't sound as good out loud as it sounded in my head." He laughed. She chuckled with him and smiled. "So, how long have you been living here?" He asked her curiously.

"All my life." She replied. She was looking around when someone's eye caught hers, in addition to catching her off guard. "Uhm, can we walk instead?" She asked nervously.

"Why? What's wrong?" David looked in the direction she was looking and saw someone walking towards them. "Do you know him?" David asked as the guy approached.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Sara. What are you doing here?" The guy asked. The man was tall, but not as tall as David. He didn't look much like David. He was blonde with blue eyes. Not to mention, he dressed like a mix between a skater and a prep. David saw Sara tense up, so he stood beside her and put an arm around her. "And who's this? Another guy you're gonna hurt all over again?" The guy said coldly. Sara felt her eyes welling up with tears and tried her hardest to keep from crying. David noticed and decided that it was time to step in and interject this conversation.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" David asked, his arm sliding down from Sara's shoulder to placing it firmly on her waist. Sara looked at him, almost as if she was worriedly asking him what he was doing. He gave her a reassuring smile, telling her he knew what he was doing.

"Who are _you_?" The guy replied, looking defensive.

"I asked you first, and you approached us." David replied firmly.

"I'm Jordan, Sara's my ex." Jordan explained with an irritated tone. "Now who are you?"

"I'm David." David introduced himself. "Sara is my friend, and a very good one at that." He smiled at Sara. However, that smile faded when he noticed the pain in her eyes. He knew at that point that Jordan had played a very large part in her past, just by looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, that's how it always starts with her. You become friends, get to be better friends and eventually you fall for her." Jordan stared coldly into Sara's eyes. "And then you get broken… Just. Like. _That_ ." Sara couldn't take it anymore. She let the tears fall freely, not being afraid to show her true self in front of David.

"Jordan get out of here." Sara stepped forward so that she was in front of David. "You're just disrupting mine and David's chance to get to know each other; trying to ruin my chance at making a friend just because you're pissed off and I don't need your drama." She told him.

"Then why are you crying?" Jordan asked coldly. Sara stepped forward until she was nose to nose with Jordan.

"Get the fuck out of here." She said through gritted teeth. With that, he left. He stopped a few feet away and turned around.

"You're always going to be alone for what you did to me, Sara Lynn Keely!" She heard him call out as she stared at the ground where he'd just been standing. " _Always._" She heard him emphasize the word by repeating it again. As soon as he was gone, Sara collapsed to the ground.

"Sara!" David ran to her, dropping to the ground beside her and hugging her as she cried. She was crying so hard that she was making both her and David shake. David held her tight, caressing her hair with one hand while the other one was around her small waist. He whispered 'Shh. It's okay. It's all going to be fine.' in her ear as he held her, rocking her back and forth as if he was trying to get her to sleep. When he realized she was, in fact, asleep, David picked her up and carried her back to his car. Sixteen and already driving, it was pretty out of the ordinary, but he already had his license. He worked hard at it because he didn't want to be cooped up in a hotel room on tour or in the house all day when he was at home. He sat with the car on, in park so the heat could be on and waited patiently for her to wake up. When she did, she looked around at the floor at first and didn't recognize the car she was in. She jumped, scared half to death, which startled David as well.  
"Relax, you're fine. We're just in my car." David smiled, soothing her. His voice was almost like velvet, soft and smooth. Her breathing calmed and soon enough she was relaxed, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her, very concerned.

"I'm fine." She lied as what had happened earlier that day came flooding back to her. He studied her expression for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I'm not buying that," He caught her gaze in his. "Not even for a second." Sara sighed and looked down at the floor. She finally gave in and spoke up.

"That guy who came up and started drama with us earlier…" She took a breath.

"The one who made you cry so hard that you couldn't stand up and lost so much energy that you fell asleep?" David asked, making note of these things. All Sara could do was nod. "What about him?" David asked. Sara took a breath before she responded.

"He's my ex boyfriend." She told him. Suddenly, everything clicked for David. The way the guy had treated Sara, the looks he had given her, the words he'd spoken, everything.

**Let me know what you think guys! Thanks! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hey guys! SOOOO sorry it's been a long time since the last time I updated this, but I'm finally back (this new chapter proves it!) and in gear. So, a little update as to what is going on with me: My boyfriend and I are expecting our first child in April, a little boy actually. We are happy as can be about it! So, yes I have tons and tons of time on my hands right now, I will still be working to post things for you guys come April.. but I will have a little one to take care of too, so please still bare with me! I've been promising and promising and promising a new chapter for you guys, and here it is! Hope you guys will still stick with me and I hope you guys love the new chapter! :) Thanks for reading and please be sure to review! -Chia**

"Are you okay?" He asked her, very concerned.  
"I'm fine." She lied as what had happened earlier that day came flooding back to her. He studied her expression for a few minutes before he spoke.  
"I'm not buying that," He caught her gaze in his. "Not even for a second." Sara sighed and looked down at the floor. She finally gave in and spoke up.  
"That guy who came up and started drama with us earlier…" She took a breath.  
"The one who made you cry so hard that you couldn't stand up and lost so much energy that you fell asleep?" David asked, making note of these things. All Sara could do was nod. "What about him?" David asked. Sara took a breath before she responded.  
"He's my ex boyfriend." She told him. Suddenly, everything clicked for David. The way the guy had treated Sara, the looks he had given her, the words he'd spoken, everything.

David sat there for a minute as everything that had happened a little while ago all clicked in his head. He thought about how Jordan had spoken to Sarah, the way he treated her, the looks he was giving her... Everything had all finally made sense. He realized that Jordan was still bent out of shape because of whatever past he had with Sarah. But, he knew, it didn't make the way Jordan treated her right. It never could.

"Sarah." He paused, still thinking about all of it. She looked up at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. "I- I understand that you and Jordan dated and you two have a history... but whatever pain he is still feeling..." He paused. "It doesn't justify the way he just treated you right in front of me."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, not entirely sure of what David was getting at.

"I'm saying that the way he spoke to you, the names he called you, the cold looks he gave you... Everything. None of it is right. He has no right to treat you the way he is, despite the pain he's feeling. I understand that he's hurt and still holding something against you, and I may not know the whole story, but I don't have to know that to know that what he's doing is wrong. The way he speaks to you, calling you the things he does, and everything else... Sarah it's not right. He's taking the low road, and being a jerk about whatever has happened between the two of you." David reached out and touched her arm as he finished speaking. "And I don't think that's fair to you." He added.

David's words took Sarah by surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'I bet he'll change his mind if I tell him what happened.' Sarah thought to herself.

"David, I understand you feel that way... but I guarantee if you knew what happened between him and I, you would not think that." She explained in a soft voice, tearing herself down with her words.

"What makes you say that?" David asked, not understanding why she was talking so negatively about herself.

"Because if I sat here and told you what happened between Jordan and I, you would side with him without a doubt. I screwed things up between him and I, and I screwed up big time." She explained.

"I doubt that." David replied simply.

"Please don't make me prove you wrong..." She pleaded. She really didn't want to lose another friend just because of what had happened between her and Jordan.

"Well I would be happy to prove you wrong if you wanted to tell me what had happened." He told her with a smile on his face. He didn't understand why she was so nervous about telling him what history she had with Jordan, but knew that it must have been big for her to be reacting to it in this way.

Sarah took a deep breath and pulled up her sleeve. David looked at her and gasped. He couldn't believe all the scars and scabs he saw on her arm.

"He broke up with me because I promised him I would stop, and I broke that promise. Because I broke that promise, he broke up with me." Sarah told him, tears welling up in her eyes. David put his arms around her and hugged her. As soon as her head hit his shoulder, she broke down and started crying.

"I still believe what I said, Sarah." He whispered softly into her ear. "Jordan doesn't have any right to be this way towards you just because of a broken promise. Breaking that promise does not make you the worst person in the world." He told her. He believed his words, too. He didn't know why she had cut herself, but was determined to find out and help her through it.

"How can you say that?" She sniffled into his shoulder. She couldn't understand how someone could be so understanding. She'd never met anyone like that before.

"Because it's the truth Sarah. Keeping a promise as big as never cutting yourself again, for whatever reason you were doing in the first place, is not an easy thing to do. You pretty much set yourself up to break the promise by making it in the first place. Why did you promise him something so big anyway?" David asked her.

"He made me." She cried. "He told me if I didn't promise to stop he'd leave me." She explained. David moved her so that she could see his face and looked into her eyes.

"Sarah look at me." He told her. She looked at him, waiting for him to speak. "What he did was wrong. He never should have forced you to make a promise like that. Any guy willing to say something like that and give you that type of ultimatum doesn't care, and didn't care in the first place. He should have told you that he would help you get past it, not told you that if you didn't promise to stop on your own that he would leave you. A guy who truly cares about you will stay by your side no matter what you are going through." He looked into her eyes as he spoke. After a few minutes of letting the words sink in, he pulled her back into his arms and continued to hug her, letting her cry on his shoulder some more. Once she seemed calm enough to talk again, she sat back normal in the seat and looked at David.

"Do you really believe what you've told me is true?" She asked him.

"Without a doubt in my mind and a second thought in my heart." He replied. "C'mon, lets get you out of this cold and into a warm place with cocoa." He started the car. She put her seatbelt on at the same time as he put on his, and they drove away.

David pulled into the driveway of a little house and shut off the car.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked. She didn't recognize the place.

"This is where I stay when I'm in town. I used to come here a lot to see a friend, but after things went downhill with that friend, I still found myself wanting to come up here to clear my head when I wanted to work on music. So, I kept the place." David explained as they got out of the car and walked up to the porch. He unlocked the door and they went inside. Sarah followed him into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools that were sitting at the island in the middle of the room.

"So, how often do you find yourself coming up here?" She asked.

"More often than not, honestly. When I'm not on tour or spending time with family, I am usually here." He told her as he made cocoa for the two of them. He put a packet of mix in a mug for her, and one for himself.

"I never would have guessed." She replied, watching him grab the milk from out of the fridge and pour some in both mugs. She watched him then put both mugs in the microwave and set the timer.

"That's because I keep it a secret that I come up here so often. This house is wide open and I don't want to come up here trying to clear my head and see a group of fans sitting on my porch if I'm not in a good mood." He explained. Once the timer beeped, he grabbed the mugs and sat down next to Sarah, handing her one of the mugs.

"I can understand that. Some people are completely not themselves when they're in a bad mood." She took a sip of her cocoa. "Mmmm, this is yummy. Thank you." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled back at her. "So, can I ask you a personal question, Sarah?" He asked her.

"You want to know why I cut myself, right?" She asked. He nodded, taking a sip of his cocoa.

"If it's too soon to ask, I understand. I just figured I'd ask if you would tell me." He said in between sips of his cocoa.

"A few years ago I was pulled into a lone room by a friend of mine. I had been drinking soda all night, and I guess it frustrated him that I wasn't like the other party girls he had invited to this party we were at." She paused, taking a sip of her cocoa. "Well, it frustrated him to the point that he drugged my drink when I wasn't looking." She stopped. She knew she'd said enough by the look on David's face.

"And he took advantage of you." David ended her explanation for her. She nodded. "That's horrible." He told her.

"I know. I have been pretty miserable ever since." She explained to him. "After a few months, I started getting really depressed. I started to cut myself to try and get my mind off the emotional pain. I figured if I inflicted physical pain on myself, it would put the emotional pain out of my mind a little bit. And at that point a little bit was worth the risk of hitting a serious vein and killing myself." She finished, taking a sip of her cocoa.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He looked at her. "Did you ever tell anyone?"

"Not a soul. No one else knows, except you now, of course." She replied. "I was too scared to go to the police, and now he doesn't even live in this state. He lives on the other side of the states." She explained. "Plus they'd tell me they can't do anything about it because I have no proof." She added.

"So you're pretty much out of luck either way now." He said.

"Exactly. I'm up a creek without a paddle and in worse shape than I was when it happened." She told him.

"Well you don't have to carry this alone anymore. I won't let you." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, not quite understanding what he meant.

"I mean now that you have me in your life, you won't have to go through this on your own. You have me to lean on." He explained.

"I'm honestly surprised." Sarah said simply.

"Why?" David asked.

"I tell you all of these things that would normally make anyone else our age go running in the opposite direction, and yet you seem so calm, cool and collected about it. Why are you not freaking out?" She asked him.

"Because unlike them, I actually, truly, genuinely care about you Sarah. Think about it. When I first started watching your web cam, did I message you like most guys would have?" David explained.

"No, you didn't." Sarah replied.

"Exactly. I waited a week trying to gather up the courage to talk to you without trying to overstep any bounds. I remained patient about contacting you even though right from the start I knew I wanted to be friends and get to know you." He told her.

"You are definitely something else, David Archuleta." Sarah smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, smiling at her.

"You have no idea." He replied with a smile.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! Hope you're having a fabulous start to your New Year! Sorry it took me so long to get around to giving you guys anything... but things got really hectic after Christmas and still kinda are a little shaky. However, I am in the midst of writing you guys a new chapter for this story! I am trying to make it as long as I can before deciding to post it, so you'll get a LOT of bang for being so patient with me! I have not given up on this story, so I hope you guys won't either! In all fairness, I ask that you stick with me, because I'm also working on a fictional story that would not fit correctly here on the site... however, when I do find somewhere that I am willing to post it at, I will be happy to give you guys a link to be able to read it. Here's the synopsis for it, if you're interested in reading it:

Violet DiMio is a troubled young woman, even 5 years after she graduated high school. However, her Italian background has made her too stubborn to ask for help, even at her weakest moment. So, she's carrying around a secret. When she meets Ryan Barnes and falls head over feet just from, "Hello", she has to figure out what's more important: keeping her secret just what it is, or letting him in and stop feeling so alone. It also may not help that the other person who knows her secret, Kevin Travis, seems to consistently be around her every moment reminding her of what happened those 5 years ago... Oh, the tangled webs that weave.

The name of it is "The Tangled Web He Weaved"... and I'm still in the midst of writing the first chapter... but because I've had a LOT of writer's block, I am having troubles getting the first chapter out onto print, so I've been working on your chapters for these stories I'm in the middle of here on in hopes that my writer's block will turn around. Hope you guys are all doing well! Take care!

-Chia


End file.
